ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Another One Bites the Dust
"Another One Bites the Dust" is a song by the English rock band Queen. Written by bass guitarist John Deacon, the song featured on the group's eighth studio album The Game (1980). The song was a worldwide hit, charting number one on the US [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100], number two on the R&B charts and the Disco Top 100, and number seven in the UK Singles Chart. The song is credited as Queen's best selling single, with sales of over 7 million copies. This version was ranked at number 34 on Billboard's All Time Top 100. The song won an American Music Award for Favorite Pop/Rock Single and also garnered a Grammy Award nomination for Best Rock Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal. Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Another_One_Bites_the_Dust&action=edit&section=1 edit John Deacon's bass line was inspired by the song "Good Times" by the disco group Chic. In an interview with New Musical Express, Chic co-founder Bernard Edwards stated, "...that Queen record came about because that Queen bass player... spent some time hanging out with us at our studio". Recording sessions were produced by Reinhold Mack at Musicland Studios in Munich (West Germany) and consisted of Deacon playing almost all the instruments: bass, piano, rhythm and lead guitars and handclap percussion. Roger Taylor added a drum loop and Brian May contributed some noises with his guitar and an Eventide Harmonizer. There are no synthesisers used in the song: all effects are created with pianos, guitars, and drums, with subsequent tape playback performed in reverse at various speeds. Finally, some sound effects were run through the harmonizer for further processing. The effect of the harmonizer can be heard clearly in the "swirling" nature of the sound immediately before the first lyric. After attending a Queen concert in Los Angeles, Michael Jackson suggested to Freddie Mercury backstage that "Another One Bites the Dust" be released as a single. The earlier live performances of the song had drummer Roger Taylor on lead vocals during the chorus, as opposed to the album version which was sung by Mercury in its entirety. In later performances, parts of the chorus were sometimes not sung by any member of the band, letting the audience sing it instead. At the 1981 American Music Awards on 30 January, "Another One Bites the Dust" won the award for Favorite Pop/Rock Single. The song also garnered Queen a Grammy nomination for Best Rock Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal. The band lost to Bob Seger's album Against the Wind. The music video for "Another One Bites the Dust" was filmed at Reunion Arena in Dallas, Texas. This song is played when the Chicago Bulls win a home game. Floyd Mayweather, Jr. used the song while entering the ring on a chariot against Arturo Gatti as a way to annoy the pro-Gatti crowd in attendance. Alleged backward maskinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Another_One_Bites_the_Dust&action=edit&section=2 edit In the early 1980s, "Another One Bites the Dust" was one of many popular rock songs that Christian evangelists alleged contained subliminal messages through a technique called backward masking. It was claimed that the chorus, when played in reverse, will be heard as "Decide to smoke marijuana", "It's fun to smoke marijuana", or "Start to smoke marijuana". A spokeswoman for Hollywood Records (Queen's current US label) has denied that the song contains a backward message. Queen comments on the recordhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Another_One_Bites_the_Dust&action=edit&section=3 edit Use in medical traininghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Another_One_Bites_the_Dust&action=edit&section=4 edit "Another One Bites the Dust" was used in a study to train medical professionals to provide the correct number of chest compressions per minute while performing CPR. The song has close to 110 beats per minute, and 100–120 chest compressions per minute are recommended by the British Heart Foundation, and endorsed by the Resuscitation Council (UK). Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Another_One_Bites_the_Dust&action=edit&section=5 edit *John Deacon – bass, hand-claps, lead and rhythm guitars, percussion, piano and tape effects *Roger Taylor – drums *Freddie Mercury – lead and backing vocals *Brian May – additional guitar Category:1980 singles